


Words

by chellefic



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-20
Updated: 2002-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn't have words to express all he feels for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Lex pushed in roughly, not too rough, just rough enough to get that sound out of Clark, the one somewhere between a whimper and a gasp that always went straight to Lex's cock.

He looked down at his fingers, at the place where they were sliding in and out of Clark. They were wet with lube, and Clark's flesh glistened around them. He could make Clark come, just from this; he had before. In some ways this was even better than fucking Clark with his cock. He could savor Clark's responses, lose himself in Clark's pleasure in a way he couldn't when Clark's ass was tight around him.

Clark lifted a hand toward him and Lex clasped it in his own, entwining their fingers and pressing their palms together.

"More."

Three of Lex's fingers were as deep inside Clark as it was possible to get them. He could try adding a fourth, he supposed. It was awkward, too wide, and the fourth finger too short to slide in smoothly. Trying again, he added his thumb, pressing the pads of his fingers together so that his hand made a kind of cone. That worked, and his hand slid into Clark all the way up to the knuckles.

Clark made a deep, guttural sound that Lex had never heard before, but which could only be approval.

Slowly, he drew his hand back until only the ends of his fingers remained inside, and then, just as slowly, he eased them back in.

Clark just opened for him, taking in as much of Lex's hand as Lex offered.

Lex pulled back again, even more slowly, dimly aware that he was holding his breath. Once again, his knuckles grazed Clark's entrance, and Lex let out the breath he was holding when Clark whimpered.

Another slow withdrawal, and this time he didn't stop the forward motion when he started back in, this time he let Clark's body and his do what they wished, and his hand slipped inside, past the knuckles, all the way down to the wrist. Once inside his hand curled into a fist, seemingly of its own accord.

Lex stared, his heart pounding. His hand was inside Clark. "Clark." His voice sounded like it had the first time Clark kissed him: wonder and shock, desire and fear. "I…my…"

"I know." There was amusement in Clark's voice, and that was familiar, too.

Lex lifted his eyes from their joined bodies to look at Clark's face, affection and surprise, and more than a little awe. He loved that face. "It's good, Lex. Weird, but good."

Nodding, Lex swallowed. It was good. His hand in Clark's ass was good. He could work with that. "Should I move?" Lex knew it was an inane question, because what else could he do? Kneel on the bed with his hand in Clark's ass all afternoon?

Clark smiled and stroked the hand still clasping his with his thumb. "Yeah."

There wasn't really any way he could pull back without pulling his hand out of Clark, so he pushed forward. He pushed slowly, and Clark's insides gave way as he pressed against them. Lex had always liked touching Clark inside, loved the warmth and the softness, but he'd never been this far in before, never touched with the whole of his hand.

He could feel Clark trying to spread his legs still farther apart, trying to give more of himself, and he squeezed Clark's hand, wanting him to know that this was enough. This was more than enough.

Lex drew slowly back, determined not to go too deep or too hard. Clark might be invulnerable out there in the world, but he wasn't invulnerable here in their bed, neither of them were.

He stroked, feeling Clark's tremors in the leg he was straddling, and the hand he was clasping, and all along his arm. Each stroke took him deeper, and he was in well past his wrist now. Clark's anus was closed around his forearm, a couple of inches down, and Lex couldn't decide if it was the most grotesque thing he'd ever seen or the most beautiful.

Drawing his arm back a little, he aligned his fist with Clark's prostate and turned his hand, deliberating pressing against it with the knuckle of his thumb.

Clark's shoulders came off of the bed as his whole body convulsed in response.

Lex continued pulling back, until he was again in only to the wrist, and then he eased his way forward again, turning his fist at the same time.

"Lex." His name was a strangled moan.

He repeated the motion.

Clark had dropped back against the pillows, and was arching back, eyes closed. So close, one more stroke, maybe two, and he'd come, Lex knew.

Lex slowed his motions still more, wanting to make it last.

The tremors stopped as Clark's body squeezed all along his arm, muscles contracting as his come was released again and again. Lex kept perfectly still and just watched, imprinting the sight and the feel of Clark's pleasure in his mind.

Clark opened his eyes, and Lex's breath caught. He wanted to close his own eyes, wanted not to see, but he never did. He always looked, couldn't stop himself from looking, but even after all these years it wasn't any easier.

Letting go of Lex's hand, Clark shifted just enough so that he could slide his fingers down the side of Lex's face.

Unable to stop himself, Lex moved his freed hand to his cock and began stroking. He was still wrist-deep in Clark's ass and now that he wasn't moving, wasn't focused on pleasuring Clark, he could feel Clark's pulse all around him, strong, steady, irresistible. He captured the beat with the hand on his cock.

Clark's pulse surrounded him, went through him, and when he came, covering Clark with his fluid, staking his claim, he could've sworn that it was in time with the pounding of Clark's heart.

Lex rested his forehead on Clark's hip, unable to look any longer. Clark stroked the back of his head, offering reassurance, reminding him he wasn't alone, easing them into something safer.

Pressing a quick kiss to Clark's hip, Lex lifted his head. "I should probably pull out."

Clark smiled, quick and easy, like he had a fist in his ass every day. "Probably."

Lex withdrew as gently as he could, pausing to allow Clark time to take a deep breath and let it go before pulling out completely. He slid from the bed and retreated to the bathroom. The room was cold and he washed quickly, wetting a washcloth with warm water and grabbing a towel before returning to the bedroom and Clark.

Kneeling on the bed, he used the cloth to clean up the lube surrounding Clark's entrance. When he moved to wash the come from Clark's chest, Clark's hand closed around his wrist. "Leave it."

Lex dropped the cloth onto the floor, for once not caring about the mess, and settled into his usual position, head on Clark's shoulder, arm around Clark's waist. Clark sat up, though, and Lex was going to complain until he realized that Clark was pulling the comforter over them both.

Clark's chest was warm and hard beneath his hand, and Lex tried to distract himself from what he'd done, from what they'd done, by focusing on the rhythm of Clark's breathing. Chest up, chest down, breath in, breath out. There should be words. He wanted there to be words, something to ease the dreadful silence that had settled over them along with the comforter.

"Lex."

Tilting his head back, he looked up at his lover.

"I love you."

It seemed there were words after all. Words they almost never said, but still words, something Lex could wrap his brain around. "I love you, too."

Clark smiled, and Lex nestled closer, sliding his hand up to rest over Clark's heart.


End file.
